


创造物

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Post Mpreg, 是非常详细但不怎么科学的生育过程
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 但丁去处理妮娜的委托，与此同时维吉尔在家制作奶油。用血与肉。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	创造物

**Author's Note:**

> 是Marionette的番外，没看过的请先去看看（点我主页）  
> 真得写得爆字数了;)  
> 没生过孩子所以都是我看资料+yy瞎编的哪里错了请不要提出来，看资料已经觉得自己的肚子开始痛了（）太科学不好冲了我也不知道发生了什么

突然有一天，可能是在那个事件结束后的两个星期吧，维吉尔突然说他产期快到了。

“可能就在这几天吧。”他坐在沙发上看着书不在意地说道，但丁觉得自己终于开始跟不上兄长的脑回路了。

“……你为什么现在才说？”但丁张嘴又闭合，重复了几次简直像条搁浅的鱼，最后憋出这句话。

维吉尔抬头看了他一眼。他觉得我莫名其妙，但丁立刻认识到了他的想法，虽然他表面上没什么表示。

“你是不是想直接剖开肚子取出婴儿就好了？”但丁看到维吉尔一副理所当然的表情，便无奈地摸着自己的太阳穴。

“我觉得你有时候真的需要更在意自己的身体条件。”

“有那个必要吗？”他微微侧头，换边翘了个二郎腿。临近产期他的肚子看起来却没有但丁想象中的大小。

“没有吗？”他反问道。

他觉得有点生气，却一时搞不清楚自己为什么而生气。不说维吉尔，他也一向如此不是吗？对自己的自愈能力过度信赖，这是所有非人类的通病。

他摇了摇头，“就算你不在意自己也得照顾一下这个孩子吧？他出生后需要的东西我们这里可是什么都没有啊？”

“……”维吉尔没有回答他而是皱起眉在想着什么的样子。但丁看着他，叹了口气，突然明白了他的顾虑。

——他在担心自己的孩子不是人类的形态。

如果不是人类的话怎么办？还用得上那些所谓的婴幼儿产品吗？理所当然地认为人形生物的孩子就一定也是如此，事与愿违的时候就格外痛苦。

“维吉尔。”但丁站了起来走到他面前，叫了他一声。

看起来更年轻的男人抬起头仰视着弟弟，嗯了一声表示他在听。

“如果生下来的不是人形，你会怎么样？”

难以想象他现在才开始思考这个问题！但丁对自己产生了责怪的想法，如果他的哥哥根本不在意的话，起码他应该来替他做到这一点。

维吉尔的孩子，和他自己的孩子没有区别。

他蹲下来和坐在沙发上的维吉尔保持在同一水平线。

他的哥哥很不知所谓，在很多地方都让人难以忍受，但正是因为如此，他才爱着他，包容他。

“我不知道。”意外的是维吉尔坦然承认了，他会看过去，眸子看起来接近黑色，“我原本想，我可能会直接消灭它。”

“但既然已经做到了这一步，我不觉得我还会走向那条路。”

最后他这么说：“你说得对，确实应该为此做一些准备。”但丁看着他，嘴角微微勾起，他靠了过去给了维吉尔一个拥抱，对方不习惯地僵硬了一秒，没有反抗。

将下巴搭在维吉尔的肩上，但丁闭着眼睛用只有二人能听到的声音说：

“那我们一起准备吧。”

——————

临时去图书馆查了很多相关的书籍，忽略图书管理员看他的奇怪的眼神，备产工作有条不紊地进行着。

除了相关知识之外还有各种工具，不仅是生产，还有照顾婴儿所需的物件都需要提前备好，他在阅读的书籍上这样了解到。

在这种地方肯定很难买到正规的手术工具——要不然干脆去医院偷一点医疗设施好了？反正作为半魔他们只需要一些工具就好了，血袋，麻药和消毒用品全都不需要。

转头却看见维吉尔往购物篮里放了一把“武器”，但丁将其拿了起来发现他没看错，这是一把专门用于屠宰动物的刀。

刀长20厘米左右，拥有流线型美好姿态的刀刃，檀木制的手柄。被包裹在塑封里的刀很漂亮，如果但丁是个厨艺爱好者的话他很愿意给自己的厨房套装里增添这么一把用来处理骨头和火腿切片的剔骨分割刀。

然而很可惜他们两个都不擅长做饭，下辈子应该也没可能这么做，那么……他抬眼看向面无表情的维吉尔。

“你知道这东西干什么用的吗？”他拿着那把小刀问维吉尔。

维吉尔看着他点了点头。

“该不会你想用这东西给自己剖腹？你以为你的肚皮和牛的板腱一样吗？”但丁有点震惊，又觉得有点搞笑，一来一回就觉得自己没气了。

“差不多吧，其实用阎魔刀也一样，不如说那样还更顺手一点。”维吉尔露出一个不满意的表情，但丁想捂住脸大叫。

他当然不怀疑自己的哥哥可能会操着阎魔刀给自己来一刀，一刀下去一肚子的东西都跟下雨似的摔到地上，除了婴儿之外还有他所有的内脏。

他想象了一下那个场景，维吉尔胸部以下溅满了鲜血，他蹲在内脏中将自己的孩子抱起来，以一种圣母玛利亚的姿态。

如果他不在，那么应该是这样的结果吧。

“……算了我还是去医院吧。”他摇头，无奈地说：“我去帮你以身试法好了。”

他觉得自己在维吉尔回来之后更有人类的感觉了，指的是为生活焦头烂额这一部分。

两人在店员奇妙的视线中付款回到事务所，推开门发现金发的中介人正坐在沙发上，他面前的桌子上沏着两杯茶，看起来像是等了他们很久。

“但丁……”莫里森还没说完但丁迅速回绝了他。

金发的男人叹了口气，“你这次连内容都不听了吗？”

“不管发生了什么都可以再等等，”但丁也感到头大，因为他以前的作风问题莫里森给他的活都是精挑细选过的，为的就是最大程度降低他接活的必要性，这点在现在成了反而需要头疼的事。

“既然如此……那我就不打扰了……”他这才看到莫里森旁边的女人。金色长发，有着一张和小帕蒂极其相似的脸。

一个猜测在他心中缓缓浮现出来，如果不是现在这个时候他会很高兴地接下这个委托，然而……他回头看了下一如既往没什么表情的维吉尔。

“但丁，你真的不打算听听这位女士的委托吗？”莫里森眨眨眼暗示他，想必这个“老奸巨猾”的中介也隐约感受到了她和帕蒂之间的关系。

但丁提着袋子走进来，叹了口气，他把那些东西随手放在地上，又随手从里面拿出一包纸尿裤来，“我知道你想说什么，但是你看这些，我确实脱不开身。”他挥了挥那包和他画风完全不相符的东西。

莫里森露出一副惊讶的表情，随后看到他身后的维吉尔便自行了解了这事的来龙去脉。尽管他现在还不是很能接受这件事情，但既然是但丁，那么他也不是很担心。

“抱歉啊女士，要不我为你介绍一下其他人吧？也有人是做这一行的，而且很专业……”莫里森按住帽子，转头对女人露出一个充满歉意的表情。

但丁知道他指的是蕾蒂，那个女人现在在这附近吗？他扬了扬眉，看到被问的女人露出一个犹豫的表情。

“……算了吧，我还是回去好了，”她站起来，对着莫里森微微俯身，“我先走了。”

莫里森下意识地想挽留她，想了想又没有什么可以说的，便按着帽子低下了头。

女人拎起自己的手包走向门口，但丁侧过身让她通过，然而当她经过但丁身边的那一瞬间，他感受到了一股很奇特的魔力。

不安在他心中发酵，按理来说他不应该……他回头看向维吉尔，叫住了女人。

“等等！”

女人回过头稍稍皱起了眉：“你说我吗？”

“是，你先站在那等一下。”他随意地说道，再度看向了此时站在她身边的维吉尔。

“如果我去工作，你会没事吗？”接下来的话脱口而出，维吉尔的表情终于有了些变化，他看起来有点惊讶。

“为什么你会觉得我有事。”维吉尔换了个姿势让自己站得更舒服，委托人这样站在他身边让他也感受到那种不寻常的魔力，他稍加思考便顺水推舟地回答道。

“不是，我在很严肃地问你。”但丁走到他面前，觉得有点肉麻，他便忍着让维吉尔抬头正视他的举动，“如果你说有事，不管如何我都会推掉这个工作。”

“我是你的家人，我希望你更信任我。”但丁最后这么说完就陷入了沉默，他一时冲动——这种特质应该早在五年前就从他身上被剖离，然而每当事情牵扯到维吉尔他就难以抑制住自己蔓延的“欲望“。

他会因此变得冲动，易怒，甚至于消极。

这能被称作爱吗？他也不明白。

“……可能会有点问题，但是问题不大。”最后维吉尔这么回答他。心中一颗石头被放了下来，但丁长吁一口气转向委托人：“你的委托我接了。”

女人再度露出一副为难的表情，“不，要不还是算了，毕竟我……”

“我是专业的，不管女士你在担心什么我都会安然无恙完成委托。”他打断了女人的话，十有八九她就是帕蒂的母亲，而他相信她是个正直的女性。

这样的人被牵扯进恶魔的事情中总是会想着不要连累他人，他看过太多了。

“……好吧。”看到他的表情女人最后还是松口了。但丁坐回自己的桌子前面，维吉尔则是坐到沙发上莫里森的旁边。

听着委托人阐述委托，她的声音逐渐被抽离，维吉尔看着但丁发起了呆。

他刚才的样子……不管怎么样都很难习惯。维吉尔想，他们平日相处的时候但丁总是会有意无意找一些笑话作为调和剂，那个时候的他和记忆中的身影更加贴合一些。

但偶尔他也会露出这样的表情说着这样的话，感觉非常陌生。但是他却是离开很久了，他对但丁的过去可以说是一无所知。

以前的他只想活在当下，活在眼前的这个现实中，现在的他却不得不开始考虑以后，考虑那些虚无缥缈的未来。

他就这么长久地看着但丁。

——————

委托的内容是让但丁保管吊坠，那个东西就是魔力的源头很明显不是什么好东西，但丁便带着那个东西主动搬离了卧室睡上了沙发。

第二天无事发生，吊坠是这样，维吉尔也是这样。

第三天但丁在外面被蕾蒂截住了，晚上则久违地遇见了恶魔。

为了保留房子的完整性，但丁还故意出去遛了一圈，解决掉恶魔之后碰见了妮娜，他们的委托人，一番交流后传奇的恶魔猎人有预感这桩委托的高潮可能快来了。

他有想过帕蒂会出事，毕竟此事不能说是完全与她无关。只是他没想到事情是从帕蒂开始产生缺口。

金发的女孩向但丁追问委托人的身份，在被敷衍之后又带着吊坠跑了出去。

从缺口处灌入了风，这个小口便被越撕越大。

但丁追着帕蒂离开了，连带着莫里森甚至翠西蕾蒂一起。事务所的一楼关上了灯，从二楼却透露出一点的星光。

疼痛从腹部蔓延到全身，维吉尔咬着牙站起来，终于到了这个时候了。

他和但丁设想中的最佳时机是这个孩子在事件结束后再选择出生，却没想到它直接从一个极点跳到了另一个极点——它真是挑了个最差的时机。

现在是几点？痛楚让他的视野开始不清楚，撑着床边走得七扭八歪，维吉尔发现自己严重低估了所谓“宫缩”的疼痛程度。

他尽量地开始深呼吸，保证自己不在一开始就休克而死。男人颤抖地走了两步迅速跪倒在柜子前面。

将额头抵在木质的陈旧衣柜前，维吉尔紧闭双眼，吐出的白雾迅速在空中消散。

第一波阵痛很快就过去了，他睁开眼，来不及松一口气就迅速地趁着这个机会打开了柜门，并且将自己的衣服脱了下来。

第二波阵痛来势汹汹，很快地，又是一阵让人无法忍受的疼痛掌控了他。疼痛通过他的血管向全身扩张开来，如同树的根在他血肉之下延伸，撑开每一寸皮肤。

“……可恶！”他强行吞下涌到喉咙的脏话，咬紧牙关继续忍耐。

他觉得自己的肌肉开始疲软，一时没撑住倒在了地板上，冰凉的地板一定程度地缓解了他的痛楚，让他的精神稍微集中了一些。

继续深呼吸，这一次的疼痛格外漫长，或许是孩子已经迫不及待要来到这个世上。他想起书上以及之前和但丁的讨论内容，拿起手术刀准备为自己进行侧切。

原本二人打算采用标准的手术方式，从底下切开，但是现在他一个人很明显不能使用这个方法——这么做和直接用阎魔刀剖开腹部没有任何区别。

颤抖地拿起其中一把手术刀，他对准位置开始下刀。

人类的医生为了避免大出血会一层层地切开，保证尽可能地少伤害到血管，但对于半魔来说就并不需要精准地剖开每一层。

尽管如此，他仍要避免第一刀就刮开胎膜。疼痛刺激着他的太阳穴，他的左手开始颤抖，拿着手术刀的右手却因为长久练习的成果而下意识地保持着平稳。

维吉尔咬咬牙，开始动手。冰凉的刀刃切开皮肤，又缓慢地向下走去，疼痛感比起腹部传来的要更加轻微。他受过很多刀伤，但那些无不具有快速而深刻的特征，而从没有像这样的……让他明显感觉到“自己正在被切割”的。

但很快他就意识到不对。用左手摸着伤口的上方，他意识到刚刚切开的部分已经开始愈合了。

维吉尔意识到这代表他需要开更大的口，以更快的速度取出婴儿。

他停下手上的动作，在隆起腹部的上方比划了一下。不论是身下的地板还是身后的木门都逐渐在被他的体温同化，在剧烈的疼痛刺激下他觉得自己有点晕晕沉沉的，仿佛浸泡在深海中，说来可笑，这确实是他的真实感受。

意象化的高浓度的盐水蛮不讲理地灌进他的口鼻，涌入他的肺部，他开始觉得呼吸困难。

就在这时，爆炸声从远处传来，不仅是爆炸，还有燃烧和人群的尖叫声，便随着浓厚的魔力如同一道惊雷将他唤醒。

是但丁？！他意识到，他的委托总算迎来了决战。维吉尔扭头向窗外看去，床遮住了他的视线，只能看见窗沿以及一丁点的灰色的天空。

但丁，但丁！这个名字让维吉尔浮出水面，他猛地深呼吸一口，发现这一阵痛楚已经结束了。

迅速决定好需要切割的部位，维吉尔开始行动。没有了从那奇怪器官传来的疼痛之后刀切割出来的伤口就格外明显。不过这对他来说却是算不了什么。

保持着右手的平稳他切开了一条口子。这条口子很浅，照他的经验来说应该只刚好剖开了肌肉层，还没能完全触及内脏。

接着动手，这次要一口气划开胎膜，还需要放出羊水，但那可以等胎儿出来之后再说。

维吉尔开始划开剩下的几层。单薄的手术刀在他手中平稳地切开下面的组织，很快他一侧的身子就沾满了血迹。

失血让维吉尔稍微有点眩晕感，但这比起他们在特米尼格那里来说要差得远了。左手从上侧掀开皮肤，他能感受到血液漫进指甲缝的感觉。

切开了胎膜，另一种和血液触感不停的液体迅速流了出来，他意识到自己的工程进行到了一个颇为关键的地方。

——再然后就是将婴儿取出。然而很快地，维吉尔发现自己的姿势相当不方便用力，比起手臂，现在腰部不能用力才是最麻烦的。

更糟糕的，他发现没能撑住的腹部下侧的伤口愈合得比他想象中更快。

疼痛又一次地来临，他知道这次是正式地为了助推孩子离开子宫，然而他根本就没有产道！

疼痛格外地剧烈，他觉得此时的自己异常的无力，只好蜷缩着身子在浪潮中被粗砾一遍遍地洗刷。

又是一次爆炸声，像是巨石被击碎的声音，一寸寸地从他身体里驱离疼痛——这次他真地听见了闪电的声音。

枪声在他的脑子中响起，攥住了他的心脏，他再度开始大口地呼吸，薄汗附着在他凸起的脊椎上，他被打捞起来，拼命摄取氧气。

但丁……他遭遇了什么？他不知道。维吉尔觉得自己有点翻起了白眼，疼痛让他失去了对自己身体的控制权。

他想起了他们之前的对话。

维吉尔的意识开始逐渐清醒了，他奋力摆脱了他力的控制，反胃恶心感涌上喉咙他强行吐了出去。刚刚那一次他松了手，伤口便迅速愈合，但是他的胎膜已经被割裂了，继续下去这个还为见世的生命很有可能窒息。

维吉尔眯着眼估量自己的身体状况，左手反手打开后面的柜子，摸到了牵开器。

这个东西只是为了以防万一——它需要两个人使用然而如果但丁在这里就根本不需要用到它。

维吉尔将这个中等大小的金属制物对准了切口。他深吸一口气，用力地将柄的部分先扎进了木质的地板。

地板的碎片溅到他的皮肤上，在其他的痛苦中显得细微；而他也没有那个精力去在乎，继续将其他部分固定在腹部。既然已经进行了开腹他便不再顾及那么多，将两头直接扎入了自己腹部的血肉中。

这样的痛楚远超切开伤口的程度，但远远却不及刚才。咬着牙将腹部切开，将手术用刀丢在一边，他试探性地探入右手，摸到了婴儿。

幼小的生命摸起来黏滑而柔软，他能从它身上感受到生命力，这一瞬间他便突然地放下心来，咬紧牙关用另一只手再一次将上面的皮肤拉开。

他的手指触碰到了自己的肋骨，他快要摸到自己的心脏了吗？不知道，他现在什么都不知道了。

维吉尔开始尝试取出婴儿。

他用手肘撑起自己，这样一来牵开器就无法继续固定，但好在他发现扎进血肉的地方已经和他的身体长和，下摆有没有插在那里就不再那么的有所谓。

维吉尔托住孩子的头将它牵引着出来。

这个过程漫长而痛苦，他无法感受到自己身体内部被触摸的感觉，就像是在天灾的时候躲进地下，外面的痛楚变得朦胧。

外界的声音击打着这间建筑的窗，新装好的玻璃将其回弹。里面一个男人在地板上痛苦挣扎着，一个孩子从他的腹中诞生。

维吉尔用最后的力气摸到被他放到一边的刀，刀刃割伤了他的手指，流出的鲜血混进已有的部分。

他用刀割断脐带，孩子离开母体在数十秒后发生尖锐的哭声，他久违地露出笑容，将孩子贴紧自己赤裸的胸膛，等待着身体的自愈。

——————

但丁回来后已经是第二天的早晨，他回到事务所没有看到一般来说会坐在沙发上看书的维吉尔，觉得有点不妙。

还好让他在二楼找到了维吉尔。他哥坐在床边紧盯着床上的婴儿，另一侧是一片狼藉的现场。

孩子正在熟睡中，皱巴巴的小脸看起来完全不像他们俩，但有着一头标志性的白发。

好像没有出现什么不好的发展……但丁松了一口气，也坐到床边吻上了维吉尔的唇。

在他进行下一步动作之前维吉尔就把他毫不留情地推开，“你太脏了，”他说：“去清理一下自己来换班。”

“出了什么事吗？”他急切地问道。

“没发生什么事。”他哥看着他的眼睛说，“——如果是以前的我会这么说，但是你之前说的话也给我了一点启发所以，”

“其实是发生了很多事，到最后我发现也许直接用阎魔刀是最优选择。”

但丁露出一个笑容，他上次这么笑是什么时候？天呐他已经完全不记得了。“谢谢你对我的信任。”

“别说这些有的没的。”他抬眼看着自己的弟弟，“快来换班。”

“好。”


End file.
